A Long Day
by KaiohMichiru1
Summary: Usagi and Haruka switch bodies for a day


Authors notes: Nifty! I wrote a good one! Right? ^^* Anyways, It's just kinda somethin that popped into my head...after reading two others like it. I feel SO creative right now.   
Email me and tell me what you think... michiru@tuxedomask.com  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I'd probably be out shopping right now instead of writing.  
  
Rated PG  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
A Long Day  
by: Kaioh_Michiru  
  
  
Usagi's house  
  
"Usako. Usako, it's time to get up." Mamoru sighed. 'I know what will wake you  
up,' he thought to himself.  
Mamoru bent over the side of the bed and kissed Usagi slowly on the lips.  
"Mmm...Michiru," Usagi moaned.  
Mamoru stood up quickly, "Michiru?"  
Usagi's eyes flashed open. "Mamoru-kun!? What are you doing here?"  
"Here? This is our bedroom. Don't I have a right to be here or somethin'?"  
"Our bedroom?"  
Mamoru gave her a weird look.  
"Where's Michiru," Usagi asked.  
"Michiru-san? Well I suppose she's at her and Haruka-san's apartment  
sleeping."  
Usagi sat up in bed and looked at her surroundings. She got out of bed quickly  
and looked down at herself. Her hair swooshed around her knees and she was  
wearing a nightgown that reached her ankles and was covered in a bunny  
pattern. She then screamed a high-pitched scream. She turned to Mamoru.  
"Mirror...mirror. I need a mirror!"  
"The bathroom Usako," he pointed to a door in the bedroom.  
Usagi ran to the bathroom and stared in the mirror.  
"Aah!," another scream came out of her mouth.  
"Usako? What's wrong," Mamoru looked at her with worried eyes.  
"Mamoru-kun, I'm not Usagi-chan! I'm Haruka!"  
"Haruka-san!? Where's Usako?"  
"I don't know. I've gotta see Michiru!"  
"Well get dressed....No! Wait! Don't change. Just go in that."  
'Usagi' smirked. "Afraid I'll look Mamoru-kun?"  
"Just get in the car."  
  
Haruka's apartment  
  
Haruka rolled over, threw her arm over Michiru and sighed, "My Mamo-chan."   
Michiru's eyes popped open in surprise, "Nani? Haruka? Haruka wake up."  
"Five more minutes please?"  
"Haruka?"  
Haruka's eyes opened, "Haruka?" She looked around and jumped out of bed in  
surprise, "Michiru-san?"  
"Haruka? Are you okay?"  
'Haruka?' She thought to herself while looking around again, 'I don't see her  
here.'  
She looked down at herself. Her feet looked farther away then they usually did  
she thought as realization fell over her. A loud scream filled the house bringing  
Setsuna and Hotaru into the room.   
"Haruka-papa," Hotaru said, "Why are you crying?"  
"WAH! I don't want to be in Haruka-san's body! WAH!"  
"Usagi-chan?" Setsuna asked.  
"How did you know," 'Haruka' sniffed.  
Setsuna sighed. "No one else can cry quite like you Usagi-chan."  
There were interuppted by a ringing at the front of the house.  
"Ara," Michiru said, "The door."  
They all headed towards the living room knowing it was probably Haruka  
coming to save her body. Michiru opened the door to find 'Usagi' and Mamoru as  
they had already expected.  
"Odango Atama! How nice to see you up so early," Michiru giggled.  
"That's funny Michiru. Very funny. Where's Usagi-chan?"  
"In the living room with Hotaru and Setsuna."   
'Usagi', Mamoru, and Michiru entered the living room. 'Haruka', Setsuna, and  
Hotaru looked up. Hotaru started to giggle.  
"Papa you look just like Usagi-chan!" She smiled.  
"I know," 'Usagi' grumbled, "I'll be right back?"  
"Where are you going?" Michiru asked.  
"I have to use the bathroom."  
"Oh no you don't," Mamoru said, "Hold it."  
"It's okay Mamoru-san," Michiru said, "Haruka go use the bathroom."  
'Usagi' turned to look at 'Haruka' and winked before heading down the hall.  
"How embarrassing!" 'Haruka' said on the verge of tears.  
"Don't worry Usagi-chan; if she does anything I'll make her sleep on the couch  
for a month."  
  
Five minutes later they were all gathered in the living room discussing their  
current situation.   
"So what do you think happened Setsuna," 'Usagi' asked.  
"Not think.... know."  
"What!? You knew about this?"  
"Yes, I didn't want to cause any extra panic."  
"Setsuna, what exactly happened," Michiru asked.   
"It's quite simple really. The moon and Uranus are aligned for one day causing  
them to switch bodies."  
"I'm glad I didn't have any races today." 'Usagi' said, "Odango would have  
scratched my car."  
"Uh...guys can we not tell the other girls about this," 'Haruka' asked nervously,  
"I mean we're only switched for one day but if they find out they'll tease me  
forever."  
"Of course we won't Usa-chan, but you've got to act like Haruka," Michiru said.  
"Yes, it's probably better if we act like each other." 'Usagi' sighed then closed  
her eyes.  
"What are you doing Haruka-san," Mamoru asked  
"Preparing my eyes for a day of crying," she said laughing.  
"You're rude Haruka-san," 'Haruka' said, her eyes welling up with tears.  
"Ah ah Odango, I don't cry."  
"Fine." 'Haruka' leaned back in the chair and pouted.  
'Usagi' giggled then sat up straight and looked around. "Did I just do what I  
think I just did?"  
Everyone grinned and nodded. 'Usagi' slumped back in the chair, "This is going  
to be a very long day."  
"Too long," 'Haruka' added.  
Mamoru looked at his watch, "Uh...Usako?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Didn't you invite the girls over today?"  
"Oh, yes I did. Come on minna, we have to go to our house now. And Haruka  
you're going to have to change into some decent clothes."  
"Uh...Usa?"  
"It's okay Mamo-chan."  
"Odango is supposed to call him Mamo-chan *Haruka,*" Setsuna said smiling  
"Uh...gomen Mamoru-san," 'Haruka' said.  
  
  
30 minutes later  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Do I have to wear a skirt," 'Usagi' complained.  
"Yes," Michiru answered, "Now go answer the door."  
Haruka mummbled under her breath and headed towards the door. She took a  
deep breath and opened the door wide.   
"Konnichi wa minna!"   
"Konnichi wa Usa-chan," Ami said.  
"We had a really good idea on the way here," Minako shouted.  
"Really? What," 'Usagi' was already annoyed.  
"A kissing contest. You and Mamoru-san against Haruka-san and Michiru-san."  
'Haruka', 'Usagi', and Mamoru sweatdropped but Michiru stood up and smiled,  
"That's a great idea."  
Everyone turned and looked at her.   
"Stay here, I'll be right back," 'Usagi' said to the four girls in the doorway before  
walking over to 'Haruka', Michiru, and Mamoru, "Michiru?"  
"Well it's something Usagi-chan would agree to and we have to keep this thing  
a secret."  
'Usagi' sighed, "Fine but you owe me after I'm me again."  
Michiru winked, "Sure just tell me what you want."  
"Okay minna," 'Usagi' called to the girls behind her.  
"Rei-chan brought stopwatches!" Minako shouted.  
"Great," 'Usagi' said sarcasticly.  
'Usagi' and Mamoru stood in front of one another.  
"You do know that after this is over I'm never going to talk to you again."  
"I figured that much."  
'Haruka' and Michirustood the same on the other side of the room.  
"Wow Michiru-san you're a lot shorter then before."  
"No Usa-chan you're taller."  
"Oh yeah hehe."  
"Just let me lead okay?"  
"Huh?"  
"GO!" Rei shouted.  
Michiru stood on tip toes and caught 'Haruka's' lips with her own.l  
Mamoru bent down and started kissing 'Usagi' slowly knowing quite well she  
was going through hell.  
'Haruka' could be heard struggling against Michiru on one side of the room.  
Finally, they broke, Michiru being unable to hold 'Haruka' down any longer.  
"Usagi-chan and Haruka-san win!" Minako shouted.  
"Congratulations," Michiru said smiling and nodding toward 'Usagi.'  
"Oh you hush!," 'Usagi' growled.  
"Well that was fun but we really have to go," Makoto said.  
"Thank you for visiting girls," Mamoru said opening the door for them.  
"See you later Haruka-san, Michiru-san," The girls shouted back while leaving  
the house.  
"Have a good night girls," Michru shouted back.  
"Well...where are we supposed to sleep tonight," Mamoru asked.  
"We should just sleep like we usually do," Michiru answered.  
"Oh no we don't," 'Usagi' answered, "I don't want to fall asleep next to him."  
"Well then you cam sleep with me," Michiru said.  
"But then I'll wake up next to him," 'Usagi' cringed.  
"Haruka, I swear." Michiru thought a moment. "Ok we'll all sleep in the living  
room no where near each other."  
"But...," 'Usagi' started.  
"No! Hush!," Said Michiru.  
They all walked to the living room and chose seperate places to sleep that  
night.  
  
Makoto's apartment  
  
"Did you get the pictures Minako," Makoto asked.  
"Yes, but it doesn't look any different then when they're in their own bodies. It  
just looks like them normally kissing."  
"But we know," Makoto answered, "And if they ever see these pictures they'll  
know."  
"I wonder if they'll ever find out that Hotaru told us they switched bodies,"  
Rei snickered.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"YEA!"  
"Who? What?," Haruka sat up quickly hearing the screaming.  
"I've got my body back!" Usagi shouted.  
"Odango, go back to sleep," Haruka scoulded, "We're all tired after yesterday."  
"Mamo-chan! Michiru-san! Get up! Me and Haruka-san are normal again!"  
Haruka walked over to Michiru who was trying to block out Usagi's shouts on  
the couch.  
"Let's go home love."  
"Oh thank god," was Michiru's reply.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru watched Haruka and Michiru drive away.  
"I wonder why they left so early," Usagi said.  



End file.
